Blue Christmas
Summary When a veteran cop is murdered in the line of duty, Jordan leads the police and vengeful Detective Eddie Winslow -- Max's former partner -- to a possible suspect. But after the shooter dies in police custody, Garret must launch a coroner's investigation to see if Detective Winslow went too far while making the arrest. Also, Garret opts to forgo his annual Christmas feast with his ex-wife, Maggie and join Lily for a Thai dining experience, angering his daughter, Abby, while Trey worries if Nigel's invitation for a weekend on the ski slopes also includes a slalom under the sheets. Cast Main Cast * Jordan Cavanaugh - Jill Hennessy * Garret Macy - Miguel Ferrer * Mahesh 'Bug' Vijay - Ravi Kapoor * Nigel Townsend - Steve Valentine * Lily Lebowski - Kathryn Hahn * Max Cavanaugh - Ken Howard Guest Cast * Jimm Keller - Christopher Curry * Officer John Hardwick - Scott Michael Campbell * Lt. Eddie Winslow - D.W. Moffett * Annie Cartwright - Cathryn de Prume * Rudy Coombs - Charles Singleton Jr. * Dr. Young - Matthew Yank King * Uniformed Officer - Richard Augustine * Uniformed Cop - Thomas Christian Collins * Kim Watkins - Kristen Wilson Quotes :Garret: "Where's Abby?" :Maggie: "Apparently your new ballistics tech is, er... in your daughter's words... tasty." :Garret: "I'll make a not to fire him. So what's the problem Maggie?" :Maggie: "Does there have to be a problem?" :Garret: "For you to step foot in this place, absolutely." ~~ :Jordan: "We started the autopsy on Combs; some of its kinda hinky. I was hoping you might be able to explain what happened." :Eddie: "You know I can't talk to you, Jordan." :Jordan: "Off the record." :Eddie: "You're the ME. You are the record." ~~ :Trey: "Listen, you've known Nigel longer than I have. Is he...?" :Bug: "What?" :Trey: "You know!" :Bug: "Oh... you know I have no idea." :Trey: "So he's never come onto you?" :Bug: "Well, there was that one time he asked me to marry him, but I’m pretty sure that was just business. Why do you care?" :Trey: "I don’t have a problem with it. It’s just, the ski weekend, the talk... he slapped my ass." :Bug: "Well, maybe you were a naughty boy!" :Trey: "Seriously, nothing good can come of this!" :Bug: "You know that’s a very limited world view. Now if you were a root stalk bora weevil homosexuality would be a very positive area to explore!" :Trey: "I don't even want to know!" :Bug: "The females they get it together all the time; it improves their reproductive success." :Trey: "That's great, Bug, but what has it got to do with me?" :Bug: "The beetles, they like to watch; it puts them into such an erotic frenzy they can't help but join in!" :Trey: "But that's two girls; two girls is a whole different thing!" :Bug: "Yeah..." ~~ :Maggie: "You're the death expert. Is there such thing as justifiable homicide of a seventeen-year-old?" :Garret: "I say the smart money's on Abby taking us both out first."